


The Ruins

by ByTheBay



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Family Dynamics, No Smut, Other, POV First Person, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheBay/pseuds/ByTheBay
Summary: The DSMP crew(100 years in the future) go to visit the ruins of L’Manburg, not knowing what awaits them...
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	The Ruins

“Ranboo?”  
I jumped awake. Who said my name? No one was there. How did I hear my name? It wasn’t my own voice. That was definitely someone else. I pushed the thought to the side, figuring if it were important, I’d remember it. I rose out of bed, almost hitting my head on the bunk above me. That bunk has been empty forever. It holds my old journals, many of which have been destroyed. I got up completely and looked at the top bunk. There were dozens of books spread out all over it. I didn’t care about organizing them anymore, they always managed to get ruined again. I turned away. I couldn’t look at it for longer. It reminded me of how much I hated this. I hated not having memory.  
“Good morning Ranboo!” a voice said. It was Ghostbur.  
“Morning,” I replied. I was still very tired. Ghostbur has been around forever. He’s been around since L’Manburg fell. That was almost 100 years ago.  
“You haven’t changed a bit, Ranboo!” he said, floating over to my memory books, “I remember these! You used to write in them all the time! They never left your pockets.” I smiled. I knew what he was talking about.  
“Wil!” a voice shouted. It was Phil. He was downstairs making breakfast for us.  
“I’ll go tell Phil you’re awake!” Ghostbur said drifting off. I quickly got dressed and looked in the mirror. My eyes flashed for a second. My enderman side was showing. My normal eye color is bluish-gray, but when my enderman side comes out, they turn green and red. I don’t know why they turn two colors, but Phil thinks there’s another part of me that I don’t know about yet. I fluffed up my hair and put on my crown. I smiled, knowing that today would be a good day, or at least that’s what I told myself. I opened the door and looked down the hall. It was empty and quiet. I made my way towards the stairs. Our house was quite large for only three people and a ghost. I made my way downstairs. I entered the kitchen to see my family scattered around the room. Phil was at the stove making breakfast, while Techno sat at the table playing on his phone. Ghostbur was elsewhere doing whatever Ghostbur does.  
“Ranboo! Hey mate!” Phil greeted me. I smiled at him.  
“Morning,” Techno said dully. Phil was at the stove making what smelled like potatoes. There was a waffle maker on the counter next to him  
“I’m almost done! It should only be a couple minutes,” Phil explained.  
“What are you making?” I asked.  
“Waffles and hash browns,” Phil replied.  
“He was going to make eggs but I told him you were in a bad mood, so he made your favorite!” Ghostbur said from behind me. I jumped when he started. I didn’t know he was there.  
“I’m in a good mood though,” I said.  
“Last night you weren’t so great,” Techno explained, “You made weird noises again.”  
“I did?” No one responded. They changed the subject.  
“So how did you sleep, Ranboo?” Phil asked.  
“Good, actually,” I replied. That was a lie. I didn’t sleep much at all.  
“That’s good. What about you Techno?” Phil said. I didn’t hear Techno’s response. Ghostbur was distracting me by bouncing up and down. I smiled again. He always made my day. Ghostbur pointed at my book. I didn't notice that I grabbed it on my way downstairs. I opened it up to a new page. I grabbed a pen and handed it to Ghostbur. He started to write something down almost instantly. When he handed the book back, I saw he wrote, “Hi Ranboo!!” I smiled for a third time. Ghostbur was strange.  
“Breakfast!” Phil announced, pulling me out of my trance. I sat down and started eating. Techno took only potatoes. Waffles were my favorite. I ate very quickly, and got up to wash my plate. I put the plate in the sink and stared at it. I couldn’t wash it.  
“Just put it in the dishwasher,” Techno said. I didn’t think of that. I carefully pulled the plate out of the sink and set it in the dishwasher.  
“I’m going out with Ghostbur,” I told Phil.  
“Okay, don’t stay out too late,” Phil replied. I put on my shoes, and left the house. Ghostbur was following me.  
“Ranboo, have some blue,” Ghostbur said, handing me a petal of a blue flower.  
“Thanks,” I replied, not even thinking. I was out of it today, why? I walked away from the house, with Ghostbur following me. I didn’t know where I was going, or why I left. I just wanted to do something. I saw Niki. Apparently I walked into the forest towards the clearing.  
“Hi Ranboo,” she said, “Are we ready to go?”  
“Where are we going?” I asked.  
“We’re going to the ruins,” she explained.  
“Oh. I need a bag, don’t I,” I said quietly. She nodded. I sighed and told her that I forgot what we were supposed to do today. She laughed a bit.  
“It’s alright. I brought extra supplies for you, in case you forgot,” she explained, handing me a large backpack. It had a sleeping bag on the top.  
“Wait. How long will this take?” I asked.  
“Could be anywhere between 3-5 days, depending on how long we rest for,” Niki said.  
“I can’t do this. I told Phil I wouldn’t be gone for too long,” I said, panicking.  
“It’s okay. We can go back and tell him together,” Niki reassured me. I gave her a weak smile. We headed back towards my house. Ghostbur was still here. While walking back, we met up with Karl and Quackity. Niki told them to wait at the meeting spot with the others. Just how many people were going on this trip? We arrived at my house, and I went inside.  
“Phil,” I yelled.  
“Yeah Ranboo?” Phil responded. He was still in the kitchen. I went towards him.  
“Niki just told me that we had planned to go to the ruins today,” I explained, “We might be gone for about two weeks.”  
“Two weeks?” Phil exclaimed, “Ranboo, as much as I want you to see the ruins, that is way too long for you. You’ll need to pack an extra book and so many more things than that.” He gestured towards my bag. “Besides, how do you even know where to go?”  
“Niki has a map! Plus I’m going with them,” Ghostbur said.  
“Alright, but Techno is going as well,” Phil sighed. Techno looked up from his phone.  
“Wait, what?” Techno said, shocked.  
“You heard me. I want you to see the ruins. Plus, you know how to fight better than everyone here,” Phil explained.  
“Wait, fight?” Niki asked.  
“You’ll see when you get there. Ranboo I need you to go in the garage and get the swords. Trust me, you’ll need them,” Phil said. I walked to the door. I opened it and entered the garage. Where were these swords. I looked around the room. I found them quickly. They were hanging on the wall. A simple sword for Techno, a purple sword for Phil, and two swords for me. I grabbed the black and white sword holders and clipped them to my belt. I put the swords away, immediately feeling their energy. I grabbed Techno’s holder and sword. I walked back to the kitchen.  
“-he doesn’t get hurt, okay?” I heard Phil say, “He’s not prepared for this, but I trust you both.” I entered the room. I handed Techno his sword and holder. He set it on the table, and clipped the holder to his belt.  
“I need to get my cape, I’ll be right back,” Techno said running upstairs.  
“Ranboo, are you sure you want to do this?” Phil asked me. I nodded. “Do you have enough food and water for two weeks?” Niki nodded. “Good. I trust you all. Good luck.” Techno came down the steps. He had his blue arctic cape on. He was holding a crown. He put the crown on his head and grabbed his backpack. He started filling it up with granola and potatoes. When he finished filling it up, he stood up.  
“Let’s do this,” Techno said. We were ready. Techno grabbed his fireworks and firework launcher. Once we had everything together, we left. Phil was waving bye to us as we walked away.  
“Are you sure we should be doing this?” I asked Niki.  
“Of course! It will help us learn about the past, and we might even be able to find some treasure!” Niki said excitedly. We got to the meeting spot.  
“Wait, wait. Why is he here?” Quackity asked, looking at Techno. He looked upset.  
“Phil said he has to go for protection,” Niki explained calmly.  
“Protection?” Karl asked.  
“Apparently there’s rumors that some of the 20 withers that were spawned are still there,” Niki told him.  
“Withers?” Fundy yelled, “No way! This is too dangerous! I’m not going!”  
“They’ve been dormant for years,” Ghostbur said, “I’ve seen them. They won’t attack unless provoked, or if a citizen of L’Manburg shows up.”  
“Good thing that country is gone then,” Techno laughed. Everyone stayed silent. “Tough crowd.”  
“While we wait for Tubbo and Tommy, let’s take a quick roll call,” Niki said. “Ranboo? Would you like to do it?”  
“Oh, uh, sure,” I said. Niki handed me a list. “Karl?”  
“Here!”  
“Quackity?”  
“Present!”  
“Fundy?”  
“Hi.”  
“N- okay yeah you’re here. Puffy?”  
“Hello!”  
“Eret?”  
“I’m here.”  
“And Sam?”  
“Ready!”  
I handed the list back to Niki. The only people we were missing were Tommy and Tubbo, the two people who wanted to go the most.  
“Sorry we’re late guys!” Tubbo said, entering the clearing, “Tommy couldn’t find his shirt.” Tommy looked upset.  
“It was a damn good shirt,” Tommy mumbled.  
“Okay, I guess we’re ready! Let’s go!” Niki said. She started to walk. Everyone else followed. It was silent for the first couple of minutes, until Quackity started singing.  
“C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song,” he sung. Techno groaned and put his headphones on. I smiled. I didn’t know the words to the song, but everyone else did. After a few minutes, everyone was singing different songs, except for me, Niki, and Techno. I didn’t know the words to any songs, Techno doesn’t sing, and Niki was focused on getting us there safely. I was right next to Niki. I started humming a tune that I didn’t know. Ghostbur heard me.  
“Ranboo, where did you hear that?” he asked.  
“Hear what?”  
“That song. It reminds me of something.”  
“Oh. I don’t know. It just popped into my head.” I kept humming. Ghostbur started to sing.  
“I heard there was a special place,  
where men could go and emancipate,  
the brutality  
and tyranny  
of their rulers.  
Well, this place is real,  
you needn’t fret,  
with Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, screw Eret”  
“Hey!”  
“A very big and not blown up L’Manburg.”  
Everyone was in shock. No one has heard that song in years. Ghostbur was the only one who knew the lyrics.  
“Why is no one talking?” Ghostbur asked.  
“Ghostbur. No one has heard that song in years,” I said.  
“You started humming it!” Ghostbur said to me. I did, didn't I? Everyone looked at me. I felt scared.  
“Let’s just keep walking,” I said. Everyone was silent, but started to walk. I ran up to Niki. Ghostbur floated behind us.  
“You know, you never knew that song. You were only there for the destruction of L’Manburg,” Ghostbur said to me, “I remember that day so clearly. Friend lost a life that day.” Friend was the name of his blue sheep that he insists on keeping.  
“Was I there?” I asked him.  
“Everyone was. It was Phil, Techno, and Dream versus everyone else,” Ghostbur explained, “You got your memory book back that day and Phil saved your life.”  
“Phil-?” I started. I didn’t get to finish. Niki stopped.  
“Can we please stop talking about the past right now. We can talk more when we get to the ruins,” she said. She sounded annoyed.  
“I’m sorry,” I said, quietly. She apologized as well. She was never rude like that. Everyone else was behind us. They managed to get a conversation going. Techno was right behind us. Ghostbur was talking to him. It was just me and Niki. I pulled a small notebook out from my bag. I flipped through the pages. It was almost completely empty, besides one page that was from yesterday. It was a list of my friends. I closed the book and put it away. I didn’t want to look at it just yet. I know who my friends are right now. I walked silently for most of the trip.  
“Ugh why didn’t we take a car or ride bikes?” Tommy groaned.  
“Tommy, we’re going through the forest,” Tubbo responded.  
“So? Just go around,” Tommy suggested.  
“The ruins are in the heart of the forest, Tommy, even if we ‘went around’ we’d have to walk to the middle,” Tubbo explained. Tommy groaned again. It was starting to get dark.  
“Hey Niki. I think we should stop and rest,” I suggested. Niki stopped and looked at her clock.  
“You’re right,” she said. She turned to everyone else. “We’re going to rest here for the night,” she explained, “Those with tents, set them up. Those without tents, go find firewood.” I didn’t have a tent. I guess I had to find firewood. I set my bag down next to where Niki was working and headed off to find wood. I picked up small sticks first for kindling and delivered them to Niki. She smiled at me. I went back out to find larger wood. I found several fallen branches. I was walking back when I heard footsteps. I stopped.  
“Who’s there?” I asked. The footsteps continued. They stopped right behind me.  
“Hello, Ranboo,” a voice said. I turned around. There was a man in a green hoodie with a white mask on. It had a creepy looking smile on it.  
“Dream? What are you doing here?” I asked. I was a little less scared, but still not completely calm. He stayed silent. “Dream?” I asked again. He put his finger up to the mouth of the mask.  
“Shhh,” he said. Did Dream just shush me? I stayed quiet.  
“Listen, Ranboo,” he whispered, “You remember what happened, right?” I shook my head. He laughed quietly. “Of course not. Listen, you’re not going to make it, and if you do, you won’t remember it. What’s the point of going?”  
“I-“  
“Don’t talk. Just listen.” Dream said moving behind me. “You can’t remember anything. Why should they trust you? Why are they bringing you with? Why are you even here?” he whispered in my ear. I was shaking. He laughed again. “Ranboo, none of this is even real. What’s the point of getting upset.? Your friends don’t really care about you, Techno is only coming because Phil told him to, and everyone else only wants to see the ruins. When they get the chance, they’ll push you in, to make sure ‘Memory Boy’ will no longer bother them.”  
“YOU’RE WRONG!” I yelled turning around. Dream was gone. I dropped the wood. I was crying at this point. Each tear made my face sting. I fell to my knees and just cried. I heard more footsteps. There were two sets.  
“Ranboo? What happened? Are you alright?” Niki asked. I didn’t answer.  
“Ranboo. Look at me,” Techno said. I looked up. Techno was crouched in front of me. He put his hand on my shoulder. “Was it the voices again?” I didn’t answer. He sighed. “Ranboo, you can’t listen to them. They just want to harm you, make you feel bad. It’s going to be okay. We love you.” I smiled a bit. Techno smiled back. He took off his cape and put it on me. “We’ll get through this together, alright?” I nodded. “Good. Let’s head back.” We stood up together. He started walking back to the campsite.  
“What about the wood?” I asked. I was busy trying to keep the cape on. It was very large and fluffy.  
“It’s okay Ranboo. We have enough,” Niki reassured me. Niki and I walked back to the campsite. It was a small clearing. We made tents in a circle with one big fire in the middle. Techno entered his tent and closed the door. Everyone else sat around the fire, talking and exchanging theories about the ruins. I sat down at an empty spot next to Ghostbur and Niki. I pulled out my notebook and started writing. I wrote down everything that happened today. I wrote down how we were going on a trip, how I saw Dream, and how Techno helped me. I wanted to remember this. I put my book away and helped the others make dinner. It wasn’t difficult. We made burgers. As I ate, I looked around the circle. Everyone was having a good time. No one seemed to care that I was there. That was good. I didn’t want people to hate me. Dream was wrong about them. After eating, I went to bed. I shared a tent with Ghostbur. We both couldn’t be in the rain, and we didn’t need much sleep. Our tent had a canopy over it to make sure no rain got through to us. I fell asleep quickly, ready for the next day.


End file.
